


Выгодно и эффективно

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Bed-sharing, Clint Barton's Farm, Cuddling, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Для анона с Тамблера, который попросил: «А можете написать про обнимашки ради тепла? Необязательно упоминать смертельно опасный холод, просто обнимашки меня устроят».Так что вот они — обнимашки на ферме Клинта.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82
Collections: С днем рождения Тони





	Выгодно и эффективно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Efficient and Expedient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950571) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> Бетила замечательная [Apple of Your Eye](https://ficbook.net/authors/388505), за что ей огромное спасибо!

— До конца и налево, — говорит Клинт. — Полотенца в ванной.

— Стоп-стоп, что? — пялится на него Тони.

— Я могу занять диван, — предлагает Стив.

— Вы что, хотите, чтобы Лора меня убила? — хмыкает Клинт. — Смиритесь и идите в комнату.

— Прости, мы правда очень ценим ваше гостеприимство. 

Тони благодарность Стива не разделяет. Вздохнув, он повторяет:

— До конца и налево, да-да.

***

Если честно, Тони ожидал худшего. Когда Клинт сказал, что всем придется ночевать по двое, Тони тут же представил себе кровать размером с раскладушку и комнату размером со шкаф (нормального человека).

Однако же нет. Комната на втором этаже резиденции Бартонов выглядит довольно мило: просторная, чистая, с огромной кроватью и собственной ванной; из окон открывается вид на бескрайнюю сельскую местность, в которой семейство заперлось по своей воле. Обычно в этой комнате тусуется сын Клинта (до сих пор странно звучит), но на ночь он согласился её уступить.

И вот они здесь.

— Может, я лягу на полу? — предлагает Стив.

— Я пинаюсь, так что рано или поздно именно там ты наверняка и окажешься. Но, по-моему, лучше лишний раз не обижать хозяйку.

Тони первым объявляет, что собирается спать. В ванную он заскакивает ненадолго, надеясь потом занять облюбованную сторону кровати. Он также надеется отрубиться до того, как ляжет Стив, но натура живущего будущим человека подсказывает, что это ещё менее вероятно, чем если бы Брюс вдруг передумал и попросился в одну комнату с Тони.

Стив начинает раздеваться. Ничего нового: Тони отвечает за разработку костюмов для него, да и во время миссий каждому Мстителю не раз и не два приходилось разбираться с его ранами, — и всё же Тони поневоле отворачивается. Не потому что нервничает, пф. Из чистой вежливости. Да.

В некотором смысле им было бы проще ночевать вместе, если бы они злились друг на друга. Тогда они бы сперва морозились и пассивно-агрессивно огрызались, а потом молча истекали ядом до утра — но и всё на этом. Сейчас же между ними царит странное перемирие, когда неловкость побулькивает на медленном огне; они не хотят ухудшать ситуацию, при этом сознавая, насколько легко могут её ухудшить — одним словом или жестом, даже того не желая. 

Конечно, в последнее время они со Стивом неплохо ладили: замечательная командная работа, приличная ритмичность, «Мстители, общий сбор», все дела — и только недавняя заминка с Альтроном и Злой ведьмой Востока [1]… то есть Восточной Европы… вытащила на поверхность самые непримиримые разногласия. Стив ещё не отошёл от того, как Тони и Брюс поступили со скипетром Локи, но он понимает, что сейчас не это важно: им нужно вместе решить возникшую проблему, а уже потом, возможно, они смогут придумать, как избежать её повторения.

Сейчас же их ждёт отдых, чтобы завтра они с новыми силами приступили к мстительству. 

Тони рассматривает кровать, положив руки на бёдра. Подушки, два одеяла (продуманно) и чистое постельное бельё — скучного неопределённо-бежевого цвета. Тони ложится как раз в тот момент, когда Стив вешает на стул последнюю, кажется, деталь костюма.

— Я не шутил насчет пинков, — Тони пытается разрядить атмосферу. — Постарайся не бить меня во сне.

Стив хмыкает и уходит в ванную. Поразительно, но в этом хмыкании не получается различить ничего: ни согласия, ни неодобрения, ни веселья, ни стеснения. Будь там хоть что-то, Тони понял бы, что с этим делать. А так ему приходится устраиваться в окружении дурных предчувствий. 

К тому времени, как Стив вылезает из ванной, Тони давно уже мнёт головой подушку и греется под натянутым до груди одеялом. К несчастью, хоть глаза у него и закрыты, он ещё не спит — так что волей-неволей слушает, как Стив босиком проходит через комнату и выключает свет.

Матрас прогибается. Стив замирает на несколько секунд — с его стороны веет смутной виной, — прежде чем, поёрзав, опуститься и с шорохом набросить на себя одеяло. По коже Тони проносится прохладный ветерок. Готово: одеяло лежит, и Стив лежит. 

Теперь два взрослых мужика находятся в кровати, которая со стороны, вообще-то, казалась гораздо больше.

Тишину нарушает только их дыхание. Тянутся долгие минуты. Тони всем собой впитывает притаившееся за спиной — всего в нескольких дюймах — тепло. От этого тепла только сильнее ощущается, как холодно спереди. 

Тони занял левую сторону кровати — у стены, ближе к окну. Он лёг на бок лицом к стене и придвинулся к ней поближе, потому что, если он вдруг действительно начнёт пинаться, Стив непременно переберётся на пол. Порой Тони все-таки парится над тем, чтобы после тяжёлого для всех дня вести себя не совсем уж по-мудацки. Однако сейчас он об этом жалеет, потому что в стене — окно, и окно это приоткрыто, а ночной воздух, мягко говоря, не слишком тёплый.

Тони открывает глаза и глядит в стену. Если бы на нём была майка, в которой он обычно спит (привычка, оставшаяся со времен дугового реактора), это помогло бы, но не сильно: плечи страдают особенно. Он плотнее закутывается в одеяло и только тут обнаруживает, что оно сделано из какого-то ворсистого материала. Большинству такой кажется уютным, но Тони как будто накрыт колючей стеной. 

Стив уже уснул? До этого Тони видел его без сознания либо когда его вырубали прицельным ударом, либо когда он валился без сил. Обычный сон всё-таки выглядит иначе, но вдруг суперсолдаты и спят не как обычные люди? Может, сыворотка подарила Стиву возможность засыпать по желанию. Тони напряжённо прислушивается и считает размеренные вдохи-выдохи, доносящиеся из-за спины.

Он отодвигает одну ступню назад на полдюйма, на дюйм, ещё на дюйм — и вот он, тёплый кусочек простыни, согретый ногой Стива. Тони чуть ли не стонет от облегчения.

Но тепло манит к себе, а плечам по-прежнему холодно. Тони отодвигает и вторую ступню назад — но далеко не получается, тело неудобно изгибается.

Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанского. Тони собирается с силами и медленно, осторожно опрокидывается на спину. Левая рука ложится на матрас и незаметно тянется через демилитаризованную зону за теплом. Запястье касается то ли кисти, то ли предплечья Стива — не понять: тот сразу отползает, оставив открытой изумительно большую нагретую область. 

Тони выдыхает. Он перебирает в голове любимые числа, но сон не идёт — тянущий слева холод набрасывается только сильнее. Поёрзав и повздыхав, он переворачивается на правый бок. Одеяло перекручивается, он натыкается коленом на лодыжку Стива, и тот мгновенно её убирает.

К счастью, Стив тоже переворачивается набок. Приоткрыв глаза, Тони обнаруживает перед собой его спину. По большей части тот укрыт одеялом, на виду лишь голые плечи.

Логично. Стив не надел поддоспешник в постель, потому что завтра в нём ещё весь день ходить, — так почему бы и не раздеться до трусов, как сделал сам Тони? Почему-то ему кажется, что Стив предпочитает свободные трусы. Конечно, он может носить и боксеры, но вряд ли он стал бы в них спать, скорее, одолжил бы более свободный вариант (у Клинта, у кого ж ещё). 

Тони кладёт руку и ногу на тёплое местечко, откуда откатился Стив, и надеется, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы наконец уснуть. Ему даже удаётся несколько раз задремать — он проваливается во тьму буквально на миг, а потом вдруг понимает, что всё ещё не спит. Постепенное продвижение к так удобно расположенному поблизости источнику человеческого тепла продолжается. 

А потом Стив пробует перекатиться на спину, и оказывается, что тогда он, считай, ляжет прямиком на Тони.

— Тони. Тони?

Тот то ли сонно ворчит, то ли хмыкает.

Раздаётся вздох. Матрас покачивается — это Стив принимает новую позу, но Тони этого не видит, потому что глаза у него закрыты.

Его совершенно неубедительная попытка притвориться спящим терпит полный провал: Стив, мазнув пальцами по талии, кладёт ладонь на его живот, и Тони тут же распахивает глаза, так что они смотрят друг на друга в упор — как Стив вдруг толкает его назад.

— Эй! — вскрикивает Тони. Стиву хватает и одной руки, чтобы отодвинуть его к самой стене, где он был в самом начале.

— Я чуть с кровати не свалился.

— Это же не значит, что можно меня толкать, боже. — Тони машинально подтягивает одеяло повыше и только тогда вспоминает, почему не сделал этого раньше. — Фу.

Стив хмурится.

— Ты замёрз?

— Да.

— Хочешь, закрою окно?

— Тогда будет душно. Всё в порядке. — Тони качает головой. — Просто у стены прохладнее.

— Давай поменяемся местами.

— Чтобы уже ты скинул меня с кровати? Нет, спасибо.

— О господи, — тихо бормочет Стив. — Слушай, я предложил тебе несколько вариантов.

— Ну да. — Тони ловит себя на том, что дрожит, и это его злит: Стив может подумать, что он прикидывается. — Мне просто нужно побольше места, вот и всё.

— Да ладно? — Похоже, терпение Стива исключительно напускное. — Я шире тебя раза в два.

— Не спорю, но я… избалован.

Стив глядит на него не мигая.

— И ты считаешь, что это аргумент?

Тони глядит не менее пристально.

— Да.

Ночной мрак подчёркивает углы и впадины, и прищур Стива кажется опасным. Тони мог бы испугаться, если бы не был так раздражен: куда скатилась его жизнь! Вот чем приходится заниматься, чтобы заполучить красавчика к себе в постель. И не то чтобы этот красавчик хотел быть в одной с ним постели. Не то чтобы сам Тони хотел там быть, но… суть вообще не в этом.

Они буквально только что сразились с малышом-сайлоном [2] и проиграли ему, так что торговаться за место для ног со Стивом — это далеко не самое стрессовое из того, что Тони приходилось делать сегодня. 

Но что вообще… Почему вообще… Почему Стив не поступил как благородный человек и не пошёл спать в сарай (потому что у Клинта реально есть сарай)?

Стив шевелится. Сначала кажется, что он уступает место, но он всё-таки укладывается на спину: плечи — ровно под подушкой, руки — строго вдоль тела. В полную ширь суперсолдат занимает больше половины не самых королевских размеров кровати.

— Да брось ты, — стонет Тони.

— Можешь взять мое одеяло, — советует Стив. — И чем меньше места ты займёшь, тем меньше тепла будешь терять.

— Это не… что? — Тони ждёт ответа, но Стив закрывает глаза. Приговор окончателен и обжалованию не подлежит. Какая мелочность — даже впечатляет.

Тони стискивает зубы. Если неловкость и была, то этим разговором её успешно расчленили на кусочки. Это хорошо, потому что неловкость выматывает, но это и плохо — потому что теперь Тони безо всяких сомнений может плюхнуться на Стива.

Тот шумно выдыхает от неожиданности, и горстки полных недоумения секунд достаточно: Тони устраивается в тепле — господи, как это восхитительно! — между боком и рукой Стива. На Стиве сверху ничего нет, так что голова Тони оказывается на обнажённой груди, и всего в нескольких дюймах от его носа виднеется кустик волос, но матерь божья — тут так блаженно тепло, что плевать на всё. 

— Тони.

Тони незамедлительно отзывается:

— Это решение обеих проблем сразу: и пространство эффективно используется, и мне больше не холодно.

— Неужели?

Тони жмурится, готовясь, что его сейчас снова будут отталкивать. Стив напрягается, и это чувствуется. Тони отчётливо представляет себе его лицо сейчас: сведённые брови, опущенные уголки губ, тот особый взгляд, с которым он орудует своими праведными кулаками. 

С одной стороны, Тони был прав, ожидая от Стива действий. С другой — ошибался, потому что в отместку Стив вовсе не отталкивает его, а наоборот — обхватывает руками и сжимает.

Нет, не сжимает. Обнимает. Он обнимает Тони. Одной рукой он придерживает Тони за спину, другую кладёт поверх его руки — той, что покоится на груди Стива.

Тони хмурится. Вот, значит, как? Вдохнув, он решает спровоцировать Стива, глубже зарывшись в его объятия. Чтоб уж наверняка, он закидывает ногу поверх ноги Стива и ёрзает, пока не устраивает каждую конечность максимально удобно. Так как он тычется лицом прямо в Стива, то с каждым вдохом втягивает в себя запах абрикосового геля для душа, но ещё — пота, и кожи, и самого Стива.

Это очень, очень приятно. То есть тепло. Тони уже целую вечность не засыпал рядом с кем-то, а Стив очень, очень тёплый. А ещё надежный и крепкий. Этакая усовершенствованная версия персональной батареи. Одеяла путаются где-то под ногами, но это уже неважно. Тони настолько хорошо от контакта кожей к горячей коже, что его уже не волнует, кому эта самая кожа принадлежит, — пусть даже и Стиву. 

А потом Стив грязно жульничает. Он зарывается ладонью в волосы Тони, гладит их, массирует голову. Возможно, от этого Тони тихо и тонко стонет, но никто ничего не докажет.

Ему безумно, безумно уютно. Даже не верится. Такие грозные издалека бицепсы, оказывается, идеально ложатся под затылок. Грудь Стива мерно поднимается и опускается, и это лучшая подушка, убаюкивающая сама собой. У Тони такое чувство, будто он и вовсе никогда в жизни не замерзал.

Он засыпает.

***

Просыпаются они также в обнимку. Если точнее, то Тони просыпается лёжа на животе, в то время как Стив лежит поверх него. Кроме того, Тони просыпается на противоположной стороне кровати, лицом к двери.

Впрочем, стоило ему отключиться, как его сон больше ничто не нарушало. Жаловаться ему не на что — разве что хотелось бы понять, как он на другой стороне кровати оказался-то.

На пробуждение тоже жаловаться грех. Стив тяжёлый, но не слишком — Тони отлично дышится, и опустившаяся поверх него рука не только не стесняет, а добавляет уюта. Он закрывает глаза и впитывает ощущения. Вроде бы его должно раздражать, что он так здорово выспался в компании Стива, но лучше он спишет это на общую несправедливость мира.

Тони чувствует, когда просыпается Стив. Сперва тот тихо бормочет, потом удивленно вздрагивает и цепенеет всем телом. Часы отсчитывают несколько тяжёлых секунд, и Стив начинает отползать, но Тони — которого сон всё никак не отпускает и которому очень, очень удобно — хватает его за руку.

— Еще пять минуточек, — невнятно просит он.

Стив колеблется. Потом ложится обратно, впрочем, вежливо отодвинув бедра, чтобы не тыкаться утренним стояком в Тони.

Пять минуточек проходит. А потом ещё пять. Тони ужасно этим доволен — значит, Стиву тоже очень удобно. Если из Стива получилось прекрасное одеяло, то из Тони, должно быть, — прекрасная ростовая подушка. Почему-то после этих соображений всё становится на свои места.

Тони затягивает дремота, так что, когда раздаётся стук в дверь, он вздрагивает. Стив, похоже, тоже успел заснуть — он издаёт несвойственный ему всхрап и приподнимает голову. Плечу Тони становится легко и свободно.

Дверь распахивается, и внутрь заглядывает Брюс. Кажется, он собирался что-то сказать, но, когда он видит их, у него отвисает челюсть.

Тони сонно моргает. Стив больше не шевелится, но Тони ни за какие коврижки не взялся бы угадывать, что сейчас написано у него на лице. Пожалуй, в данной ситуации лучше всего изобразить вялую настороженность — не то чтобы Тони это заботило.

— Так реально удобно, — говорит он.

— Я… вижу, — обретает дар речи Брюс. — Ладно, там Лора зовёт всех на завтрак, так что идите… если хотите?

— Да, мы придём. — От хриплого спросонья голоса Стива у Тони мурашки по спине бегут.

— Расскажешь Клинту — и я урежу твоё содержание, — грозит он Брюсу.

Брюс многозначительно смотрит на него.

— Конечно, Тони.

Как только он уходит, Стив соскребает себя с Тони и садится. Тони перекатывается на спину и потягивается; поясница благодарно хрустит. Он косится на Стива — тот тоже потягивается, только выглядит это куда более впечатляюще: подняв руки, он вертит плечами, отчего на его груди и животе крайне эффектно выделяются мышцы. Хоть он и не улыбается, на его лице такое сонное и довольное выражение, что у Тони теплеет на душе.

Они поворачиваются друг к другу. Тони мог бы что-нибудь сказать, но ему не хочется. Между ними царит уютная тишина, почти такая же уютная, как растрёпанные волосы Стива, как красные полоски на его животе: это одеяла сбились и перекрутились между ними.

Смешно. Минуту назад они были буквально приклеены друг к другу, но до жути интимным кажется именно этот момент.

— Ты, это… — Стив прочищает горло. — Пойдёшь первым в ванную?

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что.

Тони встаёт, растирая глаза руками. Он так и не убирает ладони от лица — он очень хороший мальчик, который не будет пялиться на стояк Стива. Большинству коллег, которые испытывают друг к другу исключительно дружеские чувства, такая информация ни к чему. 

Если по дороге в ванную Тони и чувствует задницей взгляд Стива, то это только его воображение, правда ведь? Правда.

***

Проходит время — впрочем, не сильно много времени, они только-только победили Альтрона, — и Тони снова оказывается в одной кровати со Стивом.

Но теперь всё иначе. Эта кровать больше и гораздо удобнее, одеяла на ней не колючие, да и климат-контроль в комнате настроен. Кроме того, они лежат в ней по собственному желанию: после (привычной) перебранки, поцелуев (не совсем привычных, но только потому что это пока в новинку) и энергичного (надо сказать, Стив выложился по полной) секса в честь спасения мира.

Так что они валяются в посторгазменном мареве, переводят дух и пялятся в потолок. 

Первым шевелится Стив. Он кладёт ладонь на талию Тони — и дёргает его на себя. 

— Эй! — Тони со смехом пролетает добрых несколько дюймов, и Стив тут же обхватывает его руками и прижимает к себе. — Да ладно? — сдавленно фыркает он Стиву в грудь. 

— Месть. — Стив касается тёплыми губами виска.

— Месть — это кто-то должен явно победить. А тут…

Стив закидывает ногу поверх его, сильнее притягивая к себе. Тони остаётся только унизительно пискнуть, сдаваясь настырным объятиям.

— Не-а. Победа явно за мной.

— Ладно, убедил.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> [1] Злая ведьма Востока — персонаж сказки Л.Ф. Баума «Удивительный волшебник из страны Оз», в более привычной нам версии А.М. Волкова «Волшебник Изумрудного города» её зовут Гингема.
> 
> [2] Сайлоны — вымышленная кибернетическая цивилизация из вселенной «Звездный крейсер «Галактика».


End file.
